


Meet the Richters

by smolandfeisty



Series: Not all servers run supercomputers...sometimes they just fry chicken [2]
Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Family Feels, Fast Food, Not all servers run supercomputers sometimes they just fry chicken, One Shot, Sad, mundane AU, nerds, unpowered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandfeisty/pseuds/smolandfeisty
Summary: Cauldron Discord writing challenge: Week 2 (Unpowered Oneshot)





	Meet the Richters

Her bag dropped onto the cold, marble floor with a thump.

"Daaad, I'm home!"

The words bounced off the walls of the foyer, sounding hollow. There was no response. Dragon sighed. Typical.

She headed to the kitchen first. The looming stainless steel door of the refrigerator opened with the slightest tug. She stuck her head inside to see the full array of food that they had.

Dragon had had enough of greasy food for a lifetime. She was in the mood for PB&J.

The house was still hauntingly quiet by the time her sandwich was constructed. She meandered up the sprawling staircase in their front hall as she chewed. Thump, thump, thump. She kicked off her tennis shoes and socks by the sixth stair and made the rest of the climb in bare feet.

Robin was in her father's first office, dusting off one of the large screens. He barely looked up at her when she appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, Dragon. What is it you are looking for?" His tone was courteous, but, despite having worked for her father since before Dragon was born, there was no trace of affection in his address.

Dragon brushed crumbs from her mouth, careful not to spill them on the immaculately scrubbed floor. "Where's my dad?"

"Your father is indisposed at the moment," Robin replied. "I'm told he's close to a breakthrough in the industry. It's understandable that he doesn't have time for trivial matters right now."

_ Like me _ . Dragon nodded. "Yeah. He's hard-working like that."

"Indeed he is." Robin returned to his dusting. "As he expects all within his sphere of influence to be."

That was true. If there was anything Dragon inherited from her father, it was a strong work ethic. Andrew Richter didn't necessarily approve of just  _ what _ his daughter did to earn her wages, but then, Dragon didn't work for his benefit.

Dragon knew a polite dismissal when she heard one, though. She headed off in the direction of her room and made a beeline for her computer. There wasn't much else to do around the house with all the rules her father had in place.

But to be fair, she mused as she booted it up, there wasn't much she could do on the computer either.

Dad's rules were strict and extensive, but at least they were clearly defined. No entering his second and third offices in the house. No hanging out with boys outside of school.  _ Definitely _ no dating in any capacity.

Dragon typed in her password. The list of rules went on, extending into her computer-usage. No social media without a parental control. No adult websites. No online games with voice chats.

Her monitor bloomed to life, like it was welcoming her home. Yeah, there were a lot of rules. Sometimes, it felt like she was a prisoner in her own life. Sometimes, it felt like it would be an eternity before she was out from beneath her father's thumb. But  _ sometimes _ ...

A tiny icon popped up in the corner of her screen. An instant message.

> **Colin** : See you in study hall tmrw?

She smiled. Sometimes there were ways around her father's shackles. 


End file.
